


go (louder, faster, stronger)

by jenuyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenuyu/pseuds/jenuyu
Summary: Jeno keeps running into an enemy agent on his missions. Donghyuck thinks it's romantic, Mark thinks it's a potential security breach, Jisung thinks it's hilarious, and Jeno thinks it's just plain annoying.





	go (louder, faster, stronger)

**Author's Note:**

> [(・─‿‿─) ♡](https://twitter.com/light_gif/status/959129838492659712)

“You know, we really should stop meeting like this,” Jeno says, and he watches the other guy’s eyebrows furrow almost imperceptibly above the mask that covers the rest of his face. They’re still a few feet apart, so it’s difficult to see the guy clearly, but he’s been trained to detect the slightest changes in motion that normal people wouldn’t notice at all. “What if people start to think we’re friends?”

“Unlikely,” the other guy says, and he raises his gun and fires off a bullet.

Jeno ducks behind the corner, sprinting down the hallway leading to the exit, and he knows that the guy isn’t following him anymore. Their objectives are different, after all— Jeno has no idea what the guy’s after tonight, but it doesn’t matter. He has the chip full of presidential secrets tucked securely into his suit pocket, and he’s just a few flights of stairs away from the helicopter that’s going to take him back to base.

Donghyuck catches up with him near the exit, and they take the flights up to the roof in silence until Donghyuck speaks up. “Saw him again?”

“Yeah.” Jeno winces before patting down the side of his hair. “Almost got me with a bullet tonight.”

“Well, aren’t you two a regular Romeo and Juliet,” Donghyuck snorts, pushing the emergency doors open and stepping out into the crisp night air. “Got the chip?”

“Yeah,” Jeno says again, and he pats the outline of the chip in his pocket. “Did you find the briefcase 116 gave us intel on?”

“I couldn’t,” Donghyuck says, and something like frustration flits across his face. “I’m not sure why I couldn’t get it, I think maybe it was moved or— oh. It was your guy, wasn’t it?”

“First off, stop calling him Jeno’s guy, we’ll talk about this entire situation later,” Mark cuts in, his voice clear even through their in-ear transceivers. “Second, can you guys just get into the heli already? Jisung’s five seconds away from leaving you guys there to rot, and I’m not going to be responsible for whatever happens next.”

As if in affirmation of Mark’s words, the helicopter’s headlights flash on, temporarily blinding Jeno and Donghyuck. Donghyuck rolls his eyes at Jeno once the lights turn off again, and they can faintly hear Jisung grumbling from across the way.

“Jisung’s having a tantrum,” he mutters under his breath, but he marches forward and yanks the door open. “After you, your highness.”

Jeno curtseys and grins before scrambling into the back of the helicopter, and as soon as Donghyuck pulls the door shut behind him, they’re in the air again.

Once they’re a comfortable distance up in the air, Jisung flicks the controls to autopilot and whirls around, narrowing his eyes at them. “You guys really couldn’t save your conversation until you came back? I’ve been waiting for forever here. I hate you so much.” He adds, in a completely transparent attempt at still being marginally polite, “Hyung.”

Donghyuck leans forward and flicks Jisung on the forehead, and he grins when Jisung’s face scrunches up. “Mind your manners, kid.”

“Manners maketh man,” Jeno and Mark say at the same time in English, and Mark’s laughter rings out loud across the line as Donghyuck rolls his eyes again. “Jinx.”

“Debrief when you get back?” Mark asks once he’s settled down, and Jeno nods before he realizes Mark can’t see him.

“Let’s talk about Jeno’s guy too,” Donghyuck says, and Jeno shoves him into the side of the helicopter, laughing.

“I hate you guys so, so much,” Jisung moans into the air. “So much.”

 

 

Jeno is fully aware that he and the others are too young to be carrying out the types of missions that they do. DREAM is, after all, the youngest unit of the organization— Mark, their oldest, is barely nineteen. It’s why they’re relegated to the easier reconnaissance missions, instead of the harder ones that Taeyong and Doyoung have very firmly banned them from ever being able to sign up for.

Donghyuck likes to say that DREAM stands for “Donghyuck Rules Everything About Mark,” but what it really stands for is “Defense, Reconnaissance, Extraction, and Management.” Their job is to gather intelligence that’ll help 127 and 116, the older units that have headquarters in Seoul and Beijing, complete their more offensive missions.

Mark runs point for DREAM and 127, Donghyuck and Jeno are the ones who primarily go in and get what they need to get done, and Jisung’s their part-time pilot and part-time driver. Renjun and Chenle from 116 sometimes join in if Kun and Sicheng are willing to lend them out, but it’s mostly just the four of them handling Seoul-based missions. Somehow, miraculously, they’ve managed not to incur any losses so far.

God only knows why the government trusts a bunch of teenagers and adults who are barely adults with national secrets, but they do, and that’s what Jeno and the rest of them have to live with.

(Jeno knows the answer. There were only three requirements to join DREAM: he had to be able to sprint a hundred meters in twenty seconds, he had to hit a target from fifty meters away, and he had to have no connections left to the outside world— no family, no friends, nothing.

They look for kids who have nothing left so that they have no reason to abandon the mission at hand, so that they can spend the rest of their short lives carrying out orders after orders, so that their hearts will be hardened against the world.

What they couldn’t have expected was that these units would form bonds stronger than anything else— Jeno knows that if it came down to it, he would die for Donghyuck, and although Donghyuck likes to beat around the bush and pretend that he wouldn’t, Jeno knows that he would do the same.

They all would, for each other.)

 

 

This mission is both a bust and not at the same time. Everyone’s gotten out safely and they have one of the objectives, the chip, with them. That’s a plus. What isn’t a plus is that somehow, some other group intercepted their messages to one another that would’ve led Donghyuck to the briefcase.

There’s little doubt in anyone’s mind that it’s because of the guy that Jeno keeps running into.

Their first meeting had been in Busan three months ago during an escort mission. They’d had to work with 127 to escort Ji Hansol, a young businessman accused of insider trading, to a safe house.

Jeno had been in the car with Taeyong, Yuta, and Hansol when it happened. They’d been cruising along a forested road, Yuta idly drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove, when all of a sudden their car careened to the side and crashed into a grove of trees.

There’d been shots fired into their car, and Taeyong had wisely chosen to seat Hansol in the back so that he could quickly and easily get out of any ambushes. They’d gotten out as quickly as they could, but their assailant had managed to fire a few bullets into Hansol’s legs before Taeyong clipped him in the side.

Jeno remembers seeing the bright, nearly feverish, look in the guy’s eyes as he’d run off, using the trees as cover. It’s a memory that he keeps reliving over and over again the more their paths cross, and for some reason, it keeps him up at night.

The guy can’t be that much older than him, if at all, and Jeno wonders just what kind of life he’s led that would make him choose a path like this.

Once they’ve gotten back to headquarters and settled down into their conference room, the debriefing starts with a quick rundown of what happened earlier, Mark narrating and Donghyuck interjecting with random comments as needed. When Mark gets to the part where Jeno meets the guy in the hallway, Jeno sees Doyoung tense up.

“Did anything happen?” Doyoung asks, steepling his fingers together. He leans forward in his chair, concern written all over his face and overtaking his usually placid expression. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Nothing happened, hyung,” Jeno says at the same time that Donghyuck says, “Jeno almost got shot after he made some smart-ass comments.”

Jeno gives Donghyuck the dirtiest glare he can muster, but either Donghyuck doesn’t see it or he chooses to ignore it. Jeno catches Mark’s gaze from across the table, and Mark looks like he’s about to have an ulcer. Same, Mark-hyung, Jeno thinks. Same.

“So anyway, when I heard that he was doing stupid shit like saying that he and the guy keep meeting,” Donghyuck continues, “I was like, he’s going to get his face blown off. Or at least a limb, you know? But it didn’t happen, so now I’m wondering if the guy is just going easy on Jeno because he definitely had no problem blowing a hole or three in Hansol. It’s almost like he knows Jeno or he wants something from us.”

The table goes silent, mulling over the point Donghyuck’s raised. It’s a good point, too— his past encounter with Hansol proves that he has the aim and focus needed to take someone out, or at the very least, to incapacitate them. The fact that he’d completely missed Jeno says more than it seems like it does.

“What do you think, Jeno?” Taeyong asks, his eyes dark.

“I don’t know him,” Jeno stammers. “I’ve never even seen him before, I don’t know why he didn’t just kill me that time.”

“Do we think he’s an assassin?” Jaehyun leans all the way back in his chair. “He’s definitely good enough to be one.”

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Doyoung says. “He wouldn’t have grabbed the briefcase that 116 tipped us off about if he was just that. I’m thinking he’s an agent for another group.”

Everyone goes silent again. They’ve known for a while that there are groups that work against them, but they’ve never had direct physical contact with one of their agents before. Most of their conflicts have been on the digital end, with Doyoung and Mark trying to fix any issues with their data encryption before the other groups can steal their information.

“What should we do then? Do we try to— get rid of him? We have something planned for next week, so—” Mark stumbles over the words he wants to say, and Jeno doesn’t blame him. Mark doesn’t have any blood on his hands, which is one of the perks of being cooped in a room all day long with nothing to do but listen to ten different conversations at the same time. “He already knows Jeno’s face, and there’s no telling what he could do next.”

Taeyong thinks on it for a while before he shakes his head. “That’s too risky. We should wait to see what he’s planning before we do anything. We don’t even know who he’s affiliated with, so it’s better if we just lay low for a while. Is that okay with you, Jeno?”

Jeno nods. Doyoung looks like he wants to protest, but he closes his mouth when he sees the looks on the others’ faces. “Yeah, it’ll be fine.”

 

 

It is, unsurprisingly, not fine. It’s an ambush, one that happens while Donghyuck and Jeno are still walking around the perimeter of the property and trying to orient themselves. It is anything _but_  fine, and when Jeno hears gunshots and runs over to where Donghyuck is lying in a pool of his own blood, all he can see is red.

“Holy— holy fucking shit, Lee Donghyuck, holy _shit_ —”

“Don’t look so serious, I’m not going to die. It’s just my thigh, but I can’t move. I think it missed my femoral, so I’m not gonna bleed out just yet,” Donghyuck rasps out, and Jeno can feel Donghyuck’s pulse thudding in double time, _thump-thump, thump-thump_ , against his skin. “Jesus, stop holding my hand, you sap.”

“We’ll get you some help,” Jeno promises, but it falls flatter than he wants. “It’s fine, it’ll be okay, you’ll be okay.”

“I fucking told you, Jeno, I’m not going to die, it barely hit anything super vital.” Donghyuck coughs, loud and rasping, which makes Jeno yell out in shock, which makes Mark screech into both of their transceivers, which, of course, makes Jisung yell at them to just _stop talking already, Mark-hyung, I’m trying to find a way in!_ “Just— just get me up.”

Jeno shrugs off his jacket before bending down more closely. Now that he can think clearly again, he can see now that it’s not as bad as it looks. The bleeding’s mostly slowed down now, but he wraps the jacket around Donghyuck’s thigh and tying it securely before bracing an arm underneath Donghyuck’s and standing up. “You good?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m in shock right now so it doesn’t even really hurt. It’s gonna hurt like hell later, so get some ear plugs for yourself ready. Some ibuprofen would be nice, too.” Donghyuck leans his weight onto his uninjured leg, using Jeno primarily for support, and he’s pressed so close to Jeno’s side that he feels it more than sees it when Donghyuck tenses.

Jeno follows Donghyuck’s line of sight, a pit of fear starting to pool in his stomach, and he sees the one person he’d been hoping not to see today.

“Fuck,” Donghyuck mutters under his breath, his fingers scrabbling for the gun he keeps holstered at his waist. “It’s Romeo.”

“Shut up,” Jeno hisses, firing off a round and using that as cover to try to get away, and he’s practically carrying Donghyuck now. “God, why the fuck is he here? We weren’t even supposed to be here, we were just backup, so why—”

“I don’t know, hey, move your head so I can fire again.” Donghyuck angles his arm around Jeno, firing off another shot before ducking back after the recoil.

“There’s a hallway up ahead you and to the right,” Mark says, and his voice is high the way it always is when he’s under pressure. “Get in there, quick!”

Jeno runs as fast as he can with Donghyuck hanging off of him, but he can feel the guy gaining on them, and he sees, out of the corner of his eye, the guy raising his gun to shoot, and then—

“Get down!”

Jeno throws himself to the ground, using his body to protect Donghyuck’s from the impact as much as he can.

“My savior,” Donghyuck sighs, affecting as much of a falsetto as he can, but Jeno isn’t listening, which makes Donghyuck crane his neck over to see what he’s looking at.

“That wasn’t me,” Jeno says faintly. “Oh my god, Park Jisung, you did it.”

Jisung’s thrown himself on the guy, and he wrestles the guy’s gun away from him, sending it skidding across the floor to where Jeno is. For a second, it looks like Jisung has the upper hand, but the guy manages to kick Jisung in the stomach and push him aside. Jisung is too winded to follow him and Donghyuck is incapacitated, and the gun is within reach, but Jeno stops.

Never shoot to kill unless you have orders to, Jeno remembers Taeyong saying when he first joined, and he watches the guy look back at him before he darts off into the shadows.

“Well, that was wild. I love a good bout of fun and getting shot in the leg,” Donghyuck says dryly. Interesting. So the shock still hasn’t lifted.

Jisung pulls himself off of the ground, wincing. “I feel like I’ve been kicked by an elephant, and I’ve been kicked by Donghyuck-hyung before.”

“That’s pro footballer Lee Donghyuck to you, kid,” Donghyuck says. “Where’d you even come from, anyway?”

“Mark-hyung said you were down, so I went to help Jeno-hyung. Looks like I came at the right time, too. You guys would be toast without me.”

“Good job, Jisungie,” Jeno says, reaching over to pat Jisung on the head. Jisung’s hair is dyed a slate blue, which Jeno thinks is counterproductive to being an intelligence agent, but Jisung argues that it’s so they can find him more easily in a crowd when height doesn’t work. Whatever.

Jisung preens before he winces again. “Okay, ouch, that really, really hurts. Romeo did this to me, hyung. Take responsibility.”

“For the record, Romeo didn’t do this to me,” Donghyuck says, pointing to Jeno’s blood-soaked jacket on his thigh, “but one of his friends did, so you’re gonna take responsibility for this, too.”

“How? Also, stop calling him Romeo, I hate you.” Jeno reaches for the gun, lifting it by the barrel. It’s still warm. The guy had been wearing gloves, so it’s unlikely that there were any prints on it, but they might be able to track down other identifying information. “Let’s bring this back to the lab.”

“Yes, let’s,” Jisung agrees, scooting forward until he’s leaning on Jeno’s other side. “Also, you have to carry us back. And you have to drive.”

“Road trip!” Donghyuck cheers. “Oh, fuck, ow, I feel it now, hurry up, Jeno, I need some ibuprofen in me _now_.”

 

 

Donghyuck and Jisung are, predictably, put on the bench; Donghyuck for the next six months and Jisung for the next two weeks, or at least until the boot-shaped bruise on his stomach goes away. Jeno paces around the sickbay until Doyoung lets him in, and he beelines straight for Donghyuck.

“You crazy bastard,” Jeno hisses, punching him in the shoulder, “who said you could get yourself shot like that?”

“Ow,” Donghyuck mumbles in response. “I’m a gunshot wound survivor, don’t hit me like that.”

“Bullshit,” Jeno snorts. “I saw you threatening to fight Mark-hyung if he didn’t go to Taeyong-hyung and get you put back on the next target, which, by the way, is still not happening because guess what? Doctor’s orders, you’re staying here for the next six months.”

Jisung cackles. “How long until Mark-hyung goes insane?”

“If I get my way, two hours after they let me out of this room,” Donghyuck solemnly swears, putting a hand over his heart. “I’m gonna make them all wish they put me back out on the field again.”

Jeno sits down on the edge of Donghyuck’s bed. “Hey,” he starts, and Donghyuck stares at him.

“No, no, don’t do this,” Donghyuck says quickly. “Lee Jeno, I swear to god, don’t.”

“I really appreciate you. I don’t tell you this enough, but you’re a good agent. I’d die for you any day,” Jeno says, and he hugs Donghyuck’s head to his chest. “You’re really fucking great, man. I love you.”

“I hate you so much,” Donghyuck says, but his hands come up to grasp at Jeno’s arms. “I’d die for you, too. Actually, Doyoung-hyung came by earlier and he touched a cat, so you might actually die for me today. Hope you have a will prepared.”

“That’s okay,” Jeno mumbles into Donghyuck’s hair. “I have my antihistamines.”

“You guys are gross,” Jisung calls out from the other hospital bed. “Stop being gross, Jeno already has a boyfriend.”

“I didn’t forget about you, don’t worry,” Jeno says, clambering off of Donghyuck’s bed and flopping onto Jisung’s. “Thanks for saving our asses, Jisung. You’re my favorite Jisung. Also, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“I’m the only Jisung you know,” Jisung sniffs. “Also, he kicked me in the stomach and he didn’t even put a hole in you? That’s bullshit, hyung, there’s something weird going on.”

“Same,” Donghyuck calls out. “Did they get anything back from the gun?”

Jeno shakes his head. “Nah, they didn’t, or at least, nothing we didn’t already know. No prints, no serial number, but we have confirmation that it’s the group we think they are.”

“Well, keep us updated,” Jisung says when Jeno gets ready to leave. “Can you bring me back some snacks? I’m hungry.”

“I’m hungry, too, Jeno, bring me some,” Donghyuck whines, and his expression brightens when Jeno nods. Just as Jeno shuts the door behind him on his way out, he calls out, “Bye, Jenliet!”

 

 

“Jenliet,” Mark says into the transceiver. “be careful.”

“Is Donghyuck with you?” Jeno asks, even though he knows the answer without even needing to hear the response. “Tell him to shut the fuck up.”

“Never. I’m running point now. It’s me. I’m the boss.” Donghyuck sounds cheerful. Jeno’s willing to bet his snack allowance for the month that he’s taken full control of Mark’s station, crutches be damned. Jeno’s waiting by the car— Jisung and Donghyuck are both out of commission, so there’s not a lot that Doyoung and Taeyong are willing to let him do alone except drive when they need a quick getaway. “Hey, Jeno, there’s a big situation that needs your help on it.”

“What?”

“I’m getting a small reading about three meters to your left. It looks like a dog, or maybe a cat.” Jeno’s head whips around, and sure enough, there’s a small kitten curled up next to a tree. “Put your damn glasses on, I want to see.”

“So high maintenance,” Jeno mutters under his breath, but he takes his glasses out of his pocket and puts them on. He taps the side of them to turn them on, and he knows it works when he sees Mark’s usual workstation overlaid onto his vision. “Are you getting it?”

“It’s cute,” Donghyuck coos. “Take it home, let’s have a unit pet.”

Jeno stares at the cat for two seconds before he heads back to the car, rummaging through the glove compartment for his antihistamines. “I can’t find my meds. Did someone take them?”

“If you grab the cat and leave it in the car, I’m sure there’ll be enough time for you to come back before you start getting hives.”

“Has anyone told you you give out really shitty advice? Never become an advice coach,” Jeno says, but he’s very seriously considering it just running for it and grabbing it and tossing it in the backseat so he won’t break out in the middle of a mission. It’s a cute cat.

“I kind of want it, too. We don’t have a team pet, and Donghyuck could use some training on how to be nice to small things,” Mark says, and that’s the final nail in the coffin. Donghyuck really does need a small animal replacement— Jisung keeps complaining that Donghyuck ruffles his hair more than is strictly necessary.

The cat mewls when Jeno steps closer. “I won’t hurt you,” he murmurs, fully aware that Mark and Donghyuck are watching this unfold like a National Geographic documentary. It’s so warm and fragile when he picks it up that he feels like his heart might explode out of his chest. “Hi.”

Jeno allows himself approximately five seconds of cuddling before he hightails it back to the car and starts to shrug off his jacket. He’s going to swaddle the cat in it and then leave it in the backseat, but he hears both Mark and Donghyuck inhale sharply.

“What? What’s going on?”

“Jeno, up ahead. Twelve o’clock,” Donghyuck says, and then he makes a grunt of pain. “Ow, Park fucking Jisung!”

“Hyung, it’s him again, be careful,” Jisung says, his voice tight. He’s clearly just shouldered his way past Donghyuck to see the screen. “I don’t know how much of a problem he’s going to be, but be careful anyway.”

Jisung’s right. The guy is hunched over against the side of the building, clutching at his body in a way that makes Jeno think that he’s been shot or at least injured. He ignores all of the warning alarms going off in his head, and with the cat in his arms, makes his way closer.

“Hi,” Jeno says, and the guy startles.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” the guy spits out. “I— backup is coming.”

“No one’s coming,” Mark says, hushed. “I don’t see any thermal signals that aren’t ours coming this way; they’re all concentrated up front with 127 in the firefight. I think he got left behind. Just like that.”

“They’re not coming,” Jeno repeats, and when he sees the guy’s expression shift from defiant to something like _defeated_ , what is probably the stupidest idea he’s ever had pops into his mind.

“Kill me, then,” the guy says. “I’m injured and unarmed, you should have no problem taking me out. Better you than my own allies.”

The guy laughs, sharp and broken, and Jeno feels something inside of him twist.

“I’m not going to. I’m holding a cat and you’re already hurt.” Jeno shifts the cat around in his arms, and his pulse thrums, loud and rhythmic, in his ears. Jeno reaches up to tap his transceiver to disable communication— he doesn’t want to hear the peanut gallery’s reaction to what he’s about to say. “Why don’t you come back with us?”

The guy stares at Jeno like he’s grown a second head. “You’re fucking joking. Just kill me now, I can’t believe you’re a government agent with that shitty of a sense of humor.”

“Come back with us. Your allies left you behind, and I’m not about to kill you, so either you finish the job yourself or you come join us.”

“Why would you do this for me? In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been trying to kill you!”

“Then why didn’t you actually succeed?” Jeno shoots back, dropping down onto the ground so he can let the cat sit on his lap. “I’m sure you were plenty capable, since you managed to shoot out the tires of a car going a hundred kilometers an hour.”

The guy is silent, and an idea dawns on Jeno.

“You wanted to get out, didn’t you? That’s why you never really hurt any of us. You always held back with me, too,” Jeno starts. When the guy doesn’t say anything, he continues. “I don’t know what happened to you, but my friends and I, we’ve all been through some tough times and we’ve also done a lot of things we’re not proud of. That’s why we’re so close, though. Donghyuck, the guy you saw bleeding out last time, he risked his life to save mine. I’d do the same for him, too.”

The guy looks unconvinced, so Jeno scoots even closer, fully aware that the guy is watching his every move. The cat mewls again, soft, and Jeno realizes that he’s not above a little bit of emotional blackmail.

“Come with us, you don’t have to be alone anymore,” Jeno says, and he slowly reaches for the cat and holds it out towards the guy. “Please?”

Jeno watches as the guy reaches forward and strokes the cat between its ears before pulling back and staring at the ground for a while. When the guy looks back up, there’s a light in his eyes that wasn’t there before.

“Alright. Alright, I’ll do it,” the guy says. He pulls off his mask and smiles, and it’s a complete cliché but Jeno feels like there are fireworks going off all around them. He extends a hand— an olive branch, reconciliation, peace. “I’ll give you all the information I have on what my people have planned next. Sorry for trying to kill you guys, they were orders, you know? No hard feelings. I’m Jaemin.”

“Jeno,” he says, and he reaches out with the hand that isn’t holding the cat to shake on it. “Good to have you with us, Jaemin.”

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Jeno nods, and Jaemin continues. “You’ve been looking pretty red for a while now, are you okay?”

“Oh, just allergies.” Jeno scrunches his nose up. That’s probably why his face has been feeling extraordinarily warm as of late. “It’ll be fine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, this is the price I pay for love.” Jeno drops a quick kiss on the cat’s head before he realizes that he’s been off the grid for a while. Mark is probably having a conniption. “Oh shit, hang on.”

He taps the side of his transceiver again, and a cacophony of noise explodes in his ears. He can barely make out Jisung and Mark telling him that _this is a bad idea, this is such a bad idea, this is going to all be on you, I swear_ , but Donghyuck’s voice is, as usual, the loudest.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Donghyuck moans. “I told you to take the cat home, not a person, and especially not _Romeo_ , Lee Jeno, you disgusting _sap_.”

 

 

Predictably, 127 goes insane once Jeno brings Jaemin back to base and introduces him to them all, Doyoung especially. It turns out that Doyoung had been the one to shoot the bullet that grazed Jaemin’s side, and he stares at Jaemin with no small amount of distrust even after Taeyong and Johnny have interrogated Jaemin and determined that he’s not hiding any bugs or implants that would track them all down.

“No offense, but you and your friends shot my kids,” Doyoung says flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Sorry if it takes me a while to warm up to you.”

“None taken.” Jaemin gives Doyoung as blinding of a smile as he can muster, and Jeno watches as Doyoung’s eyes flicker down to where Jaemin’s hand is resting lightly on Jeno’s thigh. Jeno doesn’t mind the closeness, not really, but clearly, Doyoung does.

“Stop bullying the new kid and help me with analyzing these empty casings I found,” Jaehyun calls out, and Doyoung huffs before shuffling over to Jaehyun’s spot on the other couch.

“This is nice,” Jaemin says, and he looks at Jeno, the grin on his face still there. “So, you want to tell me more about yourself now?”

“You first,” Jeno challenges.

“Nope,” Donghyuck says, squeezing himself into the space next to Jeno and dropping his crutches against the side of the couch. “You can’t just waltz in here and co-opt my best friend, that’s not how it works.”

“Technically, he invited me in,” Jaemin says.

“Hey, I thought I was your best friend,” Mark says, looking just a little bit hurt.

“You’re all my best friends. Except you, new kid,” Donghyuck says, flippant. “If you’re going to give out your life story like that, I want to be here for it, too.”

“I brought some popcorn and mochi,” Jisung says unhelpfully, a bowl in his arms, “you can't have any, they’re all for me.”

Donghyuck lunges at Jisung, sending the bowl careening straight onto Jaemin’s lap, and Jaemin grabs the bowl and hides it behind himself before Jisung can take it back. “Finders keepers.”

“Oh, stress. I can feel the stress already,” Mark exhales, pinching the bridge of his nose, and Donghyuck grabs a mochi from the bowl and throws it at Mark’s face. In all of the commotion, Romeo meows, leaping onto Jeno’s lap and purring softly.

They’ve been thrown together by weird twists of fate and more than a little bit of luck, and they’re always at each other’s throats, both physically and verbally, but this, Jeno thinks, is family. He wouldn’t trade this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i've wanted to do a kingsman/agent au ever since i saw ybk#2 + the bts selfcams. i can only hope that i did the source material justice *_* i also now have a [twt](http://twitter.com/gaImaegi) & [cc](curiouscat.me/jenuyu) so if any of you have any questions about this au or what i have planned for it! thank u 4 reading ♡_♡
> 
> (formerly titled rewrite the stars, i changed it @_@)


End file.
